Cheatsona 3, the emulator arcana
by Tjfanfics99
Summary: We all know what luxuries cheat codes can give to a gamer that doesn't feel like playing a game normally. Infinite magic, invulnerably, etc. But what would happen if said cheats effected the characters inside the in-game universe?
1. Chapter 1

-START GAME

NEW FILE

0000000

Iwatodai. The dark hour has begun. A blue-haired teen was quietly walking down the empty streets. He entered a building. A boy in pajamas stood in front of him with a contract.

*M-i-n-a-t-o A-r-i-s-a-t-o*

"And so it begins..." The boy disappears.

0000000

PAUSE

CHEATS:

MAX. LV

MAX. PERSONA COMPENDIUM

ALL CONSUMABLE ITEMS

ALL WEAPONS

 **-MAX. SOCIAL LINKS** **

SAVE STATE SAVED

00000000

"W-who's there?!" Asked a female voice. Minato looked over and saw a girl in a pink sweater. "Wait a sec...Minato?"

"Yep." Responded the transfer student. "That's me."

The girl grinned and hugged Minato. "Ohmygod, I missed you~!"

Minato, obviously shocked, pulled her away. "Personal space, please."

"Huh? Minato, what's wrong?" she asked, as the room went from it's green tint, to normal lighting.

"I don't even know you and you're hugging me to death. Of course I'd be on the defensive."

"Minato, that's low." The girl said with a glare. "You don't see me for God knows how long, finally come back without even calling ahead and THIS is how you greet your girlfr-

"Takeba."

The two look over to another girl who was walking down the stairs. "That's enough pestering for Arisato. He's had a long trip, and needs rest for school in the morning."

"But, Mitsuru..." She sighs. "Fine. Whatever."she walked upstairs, annoyed.

"I'm sorry for Yukari's behavior, Minato." Mitsuru said, in a softer tone. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to get to bed thought. Long train ride."

"I can imagine. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Minato picked up his bags and followed Mitsuru to the room at the end of the hall. She opened the door for him and they both walked in.

"Just as you left it."

"Hm?"

"I've missed you terribly, you know..." She blushed. This all confused Minato even further. "I couldn't help but think of you ever since you left." She walked up to him.

"Uh, personal space please..."

"Yes, I know, just.." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight." She left his room.

"...What the hell did I just sign up for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came. Minato woke up and got ready for the day.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Minato meantally groaned. "Yeah, I'm up." He opens the door.

"Good morning." She smiled. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Kinda, I guess..."

"Well, Mitsuru-sempai asked me to take you to school." She smiled at him. "Just the two of us."

"Why do you-

"Oh yeah, she also wanted me to give you this thing."

Yukari handed Minato a small black box. He opened it and saw an expensive-looking watch.

"A watch?" Yukari asked, slightly annoyed.

Minato put it on his wrist. "It's nice."

"Ugh, whatever. Come on." She grabbed his hand. "Gotta get to the train."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, is that my favorite student?" Asked ,

"God, _even the teacher?"_ Minato thought.

"It's good to see you, again." She said, hugging him.

Minato didn't bother struggling, since he started to get the feeling that he'd be getting greetings like this from a lot of random people he swear he never met before.

"You too."

She smiled and let him go. She looked through some paperwork. "Let's see...looks like you're in my classroom again. Just like last ye-

 **0000000000**

 **ERROR**

 **SYSTEM HAS ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM.**

"Dammit." Someone muttered as they turned off, then reloaded the game.

 **0000000000**

"Mm.." Ms. Toriumi rubbed the side of her head, it looked as though she had a headache.

"Ms. Toriumi?

"It's nothing...stress, I suppose. Looks like you're in my classroom. 2-F. But first,we need to go to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony is starting soon. "

* * *

Later on, after school, Minato was packing up his things when...

"'Sup, bro."

Minato turned around and saw a student in a baseball cap smiling at him. Great, another "old friend".

"Good to see you, man."

"Great, Junpei's in our class again." Yukari groaned.

"Please, Yuka-Tan. Class wouldn't be the same without me, and you know that."

"That's why I'm groaning.

The door opened. Their upperclassmen, Mitsuru and Akihiko walked in.

"So it is true." Akihiko said with a smirk. "Came home, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Who the hell is this, Minato thought.

"You feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good..." At this point, Minato had given up and decided to roll with it.

"Good. Maybe later on, we can see if you still got your old moves."

What?

"Akihiko. You know he just got back." Mitsuru said.

"I know. Just curious."

"But, in any case." Mitsuru began. "How about we all go out for dinner? A sort of "welcome back" party?"

"Sounds awesome." Junpei said.

"Could be fun." Yukari said.

"Sure." Minato said, nodding. Maybe he can remember or learn something his supposed friendships.

* * *

later that evening.

"Whew! Dinner was delish!" declared Junpei "Thanks, sempai."

Mitsuru smiled. "But of course."

Minato nodded.

"Oh, there you all are." A male voice said.

" Mr. Chairman."

"So, I hear that a new student has..." He grew pale when he saw Minato.

"Uh, Hi?"

"Uh...W-well, I, uh.." Chairman Itkutski started to sweat. "Nice to see you, young Arisato. Wish I could stay longer, but, I have someplace to be. Chairman business. Busy stuff." He hurried out the door.

"That was weird." Muttered Yukari.

"Eh, adults are weird." Junpei said. "I'm goin' to bed."

"Since when have you lived here?" Minato asked.

"Since always? Don't you remember, man? We all lived together. Went to Tartarus and kicked ass."

"...what?"

"C'mon, dude, quit joking. You can't have forgotten how we all took down N-

 **000000000**

 **ERROR!**

 **SYSTEM HAS ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM**

"Son of a..."

 **000000000**

"Ow..." Junpei held his head.

"Junpei?"

"It's cool. Just tired..." He yawns as he walks towards the stairs. " 'night."

"I think we should all rest up." Mitsuru suggested.

"Yeah, full moon tomorrow." Said Akihiko, smirking. "We'll get to see if you 'still got it.' "

"Got what?" asked the confused Minato.

"Ha. There you go again. Always a joker." He walked upstairs. "Goodnight."

Minato turned to the two female students, who were smiling at him, blushing.

"Uh...goodnight!" He hurriedly went upstairs.

* * *

"Welcome back to the velvet room."

Minato woke up in what seemed to be a large elevator. There, an old man with a large nose smiled at him. Next to him was a young woman in a blue dress.

"It's so nice to see you aga-

"Okay, no. I draw the line here! " Minato snapped. "What is with everyone? "

"What ever do you mean?" Asked the woman.

"Everyone acting they have a deep history with me, when I know for a fact that I never met them."

"Hm..." The man pondered. "How strange...I sense that you're condition is normal, so amnesia is ruled out. You are telling the truth, however, so are your new friends. Or, old friends, I should say." He chuckles.

"You're not helping..."

"Ah yes. While on that subject of helping..." he waves his hand and three objects appear on the table. A card, a key, and a blue mask. "Your renewed contract has has unlocked your wildcard ability once more, as well as a gift from your tighted bonds with the people representing your social links."

...Minato stared at the man, dumbfounded. "...What?"

"Oh dear...you truly don't remember anything."

"I just got finished TELLING YOU THAT!"

"I see...parhaps the events of tomorrow's encounter will jog your memory. Until then, farewell."

* * *

I'm beginning to regret not signing up for Seven sisters high


	3. Chapter 3

Another day came and went. As Minato walked in, he was greeted by his dormmates.

"Hey, dude." Said Junpei. "Just missed the Chairman. Dude was sweatin' buckets a few minutes ago."

"Iori's right." Mitsuru added. "I've never seen him act so strange. You would think he had seen a ghost."

Minato shrugged.

"But anyways, full moon." Said Akihiko, with a smirk. "Y'know what that means."

"Hell yeah!" Junpei cheered. "We're back, baby!"

Minato would ask, but people seemed to respond only with a headache and forgetting his question. He instead nodded and remained quiet.

"Maybe after we can check around Tartarus." Yukari suggested.

"Would be fun." Akihiko replied.

Mitsuru sighed, then looked to Minato. "I admit that I am curious to if your abilities have changed since you left. I suppose we will find out soon."

"Yep." Minato said, acting like he actually knows what the hell they're talking about.

* * *

The dark hour came. Junpei knocked on Minato's door. "C'mon, bro. Shadow time!"

What?

Minato got dressed and opened the door. "What?"

"Shadow-huntin' time, man." he hands Minato a sword. "Ya ready?"

"Uh...Yes?" Parhaps this was the event that old man talked about yesterday.

 **000000000000**

CHEAT FILE:

* **HERO PERSONA MOD**

* **JUNPEI PERSONA MOD**

 ***YUKARI PERSONA MOD**

 ***AKIHIKO PERSONA MOD**

 **000000000000**

Blue particles appear around Junpei for a split second before he shakes his head. Minato felt something change within him.

"Uh, come on." Junpei walked downstairs and Minato followed.

* * *

Outside, the streets were empty. The moon was full with a yellow, eerie glow.

"Brings back memories." Akihiko said, staring at the moon.

"The shadow is close by." A female voice said.

"Who the hell?!" Minato shouted.

"Can you give us an analysis, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"Of course!" Fuuka said. "It's arcana is the magician. It seems fairly weak, though. It's abilities are Agidyne and basic slash attacks."

"Thank you, Fuuka." Said Akihiko.

"No problem. And...I'm glad you're back, Minato."

...? "Uh, yeah. Same here." Who the hell is Fuuka? WHERE the hell is Fuuka?

As Minato was asking himself those questions, the ground began to shake.

"Here it comes."

A mass of hands carrying swords, as well as a blue mask came crawling from around a corner.

Akihiko took out his evoker "Don't mess with me." He pulled the trigger and summoned a red-skinned man in white clothes, holding a golden blade. "Take-micazuchi! Ziodyne!"

A bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the shadow, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Nice." Junpei complimented. "Check this out." He used his evoker to summon a man with a flaming skull on a motorcycle. "Light 'em up, Hell Biker!"

His persona revs up his motorcycle and drives around the shadow, tossing fireballs at it.

"Not..,that effective, Junpei." Yukari said. "How 'bout You, Minato?"

"Yeah, show us your stuff."

"Uh..Okay?"

"Be careful, mon chere." Mitsuru commented.

Minato paused at that comment, but took out his evoker and pulled the trigger all the same.

"Persona!"

In front of him came a red humanoid robot with gold joints, white hands and legs, blonde hair, and a large harp.

"I am thou. Thou art I. I am Orpheus telos, master of strings"

"Orpheus..? Wait, I think I-AAAAGH!" Minato clutched his head in pain.

"Minato?!"

"You okay?"

Orpheus groaned in pain before he was ripped apart by a new creature, Death. It lunged at the magician arcana shadow, brutally tearing it to shreds.

"Yeah...Just like last time." Akihiko said, a bit off-put by the suprise attack Minato's persona made.

After Death had finished the job, it looked back at Minato, sheathing it's blade.

"Rise young one." It said in his mind in a deep, demonic voice.

"H-huh..?" He looked up at his 'persona'

"I live through you. My true trength is too much for you to contain. Therefore, I bestow upon you Thanatos, the god of death. I wish you luck on your journey." Thanatos disappears, leaving Orpheus Telos, then Orpheus disappears.

"Yeah, still got it, bro!" Junpei said, smiling.

"Th-thanks..." Minato said, before passing out.

* * *

"Well then, how do you feel?" Igor asked.

"like me head got hit with a Semi."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope. Though, it feels vaguely familiar..."

"Hm." Igor pondered for a moment. Elizabeth looked at Minato and winked at him, making him squirm a bit in his seat.

"At your current state, you wouldn't survive holding the final arcana for it's true purpose. It seems we'll have to hold onto it until your body and mind are ready."

"Okay, whatever that means."

"It's not important right now. Please, continue on your quest. Until next time."

Minato disappeared from the velvet room.

"Quite the predicament we have on our hands." Igor said.

"Ouite so..." said Elizabeth. "With all of his female classmates chasing after him, what am I to do? All by my lonesome..." she frowned.

Igor sighed, silently pitying his young guest for what his future holds. "May Philemon help the poor boy." he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Minato awoke in another room. He can hear a heart monitor.

 _"Must be in the hospital."_ He thought. _"I hate hospitals..."_

"Minato!" said a female voice. _"Dammit."_ Minato looked over and saw it was a cyan-haired girl. _"'Least it wasn't one of those other two."_ He thought. "Uh hey.." _"Must be that Fuuka girl."_

"Do you..feel alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright. The others didn't show up?"

" Mitsuru-sempai and Yukari-chan were busy with something. And the guys were busy preparing weapons and equipment after school."

"Oh." Minato feared what may be in store for me at home.

"I'll let you rest." Fuuka got up. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving

* * *

"Minato~" Minato was hugged from behind by Mitsuru.

"Sempai."

"Are you free tonight?"

 _"Oh shit."_ He immediately thought. "I was...hoping to head to Tartarus tonight." Still not clear on what Tartarus was. Minato just know it's something important, apparently.

She let go of me then. "Oh...o-of course. I'll...inform the others." She walked off, unknowingly leaving Minato to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

* * *

Later that evening, the dormmates went to the school for a reason unknown to Minato.

Then, it happened. Gekkoukan High then took on its appearance during the dark hour.

"Tartarus." said Akihiko. "The main source of our problems last year."

"Yeah.." Yukari said. "I was was hoping we wouldn't have to happen again after dealing with Ny-

000000000

*ERROR!*

"Mother fu-

000000000

Yukari held her head and groaned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just...don't like coming here that much..."

They enter the building.

* * *

000000000

*_PARTY MEMBER MOD*

*_ALL ITEMS MOD*

*_PERSONA SKILL MOD*

000000000

Yukari, Junpei, and Minato got their weapons ready and enter.

"Okay.." Everything inside is warped and maze-like, confusing the bluenette to no end. His partners on the other hand seemed used to the atmosphere of their hellish reimagining of the school.

"Alright." Junpei said. "Let's kick some ass!"

Minato nodded, playing along.

"I'm ready." Said a younger voice.

"What the-"

The wildcard turned around, looking down at a kid with a freaking spear. "I'm feeling great today. Let's go."

"Woah woah! Who are you?!"

"I'm feeling great today. Let's go." he repeated.

"C'mon man, let's rock." Junpei said.

"Do you not see the kid right here?!"

"Kid?" Yukari looked at him like I was high.

"I'm feeling great today. Let's go." He repeated, starting to annoy Minato.

A shadow approached. The wildcard attacked it.

"There are two enemies." Fuuka said.

"Nemesis!" The kid shouted. He summoned a buzzsaw-like persona and it cut a shadow down.

"Huh, neat. Mudo." Minato summoned Thanatos. Darkness surrounded the shadow. It crumbled into dust.

"Nice job."

"Thanks." Minato turns to the kid. "You really shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"I'm feeling great today. Let's go."

The bluenette facepalmed. "Can you please say anything else? Like, at all?"

"I'm feeling great today. Let's go."

"Ugh..."

They continued walking, until they hit an intersection. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Gotcha." Said Junpei.

"Sure thing." Yukari said.

The kid nodded.

Minato wandered a bit, slaying some shadows, collecting treasures, when all of a sudden, he hears chains rattle.

"Get out of there! RUN!"

"What? Why?"

*BANG!* A bullet barely grazes his cheek. He looked behind him and sees an extremely strong shadow. Tall, dark, and holding two pistols.

"Dammit..." Minato summons Thanatos to strike. He does little damage. _"Is this thing really that strong?"_ the young summoner thought. It fired it's gun into the air and Minato was surrounded by light. **Mahamaon**. "Nngh..." The wildcard collapsed onto the floor.

 _"I felt great coming in, why now do I suddenly feel like crap?"_ he thought, feeling the full extent of his persona's weakness the shadow aims it's guns at him. He closes his eyes as he waits for the shadow's next move.

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

[Minato withstood the attack]

 _"...? Huh? How...am I alive? I may not be dead, but I still got hit. HARD."_

Minato slowly got up and faced the shadow. He needed something, anything to kill this thing. He doubted his luck will come in a second time. He put his evoker to his head and pray for a miracle. "Persona..." he pulls the trigger.

The ground shook. A mass of energy built up from the ceiling and came crashing down on the two. Thanatos appeared and shielded his summoner from the resulting explosion. When he moved, and the smoke cleared, The shadow was face-down on the floor, before turning to dust.

 _"That ability I just used...it was different from the others. "_

" **Death.**."

"M-Minato?"

"I'm fine, Fuuka. I just need a second..."

"I told the others to come get you."

"Okay."

"Minato!" Minato was quickly pulled into a vise-grip hug. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry."

"Well, just...here, hold still." She summoned her persona. "Angel!" Minato began to feel a warm light pass over him. With that, his strength began to return to him.

He smiled a little. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You can make it up to me later."

Junpei groaned as he and the kid walked over to us. "Ugh, c'mon, get a room!"

Yukari went bright red. "S-shut up!"

* * *

Status:

· **Minato Arisato:**

 **Standard one-handed sword**

 **Persona(s) equipped: Orpheus Telos, Thanatos**

 **Orpheus Telos skills:**

 **(unknown)**

 **Thanatos skills:**

 **Mudo, Death, infinite endure**

· **Yukari Takeba:**

 **Standard bow**

 **Persona equipped: Angel**

 **Angel skills:**

 **Media**

· **Junpei Iori:**

 **standard katana**

 **Persona equipped: Hell hiker**

 **Hell biker skills:**

 **Agidyne**


	5. Chapter 5

A couple weeks later, at Gekkoukan high.

"See ya later, babe." Yuko said before kissing Minato on the cheek.

Minato internally groaned. If it were any other guy, they'd consider themselves blessed. Minato, however, has been smothered by girls he barely knows. Nonetheless, he waved, then walked off. After walking for a bit, he saw Fuuka on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Fuuka? What happened?"

"N-nothing..." She looked away.

"This wasn't 'nothing'" He said, sternly.

"It's...It's just Natsuki again..."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know...but, you don't have to get involved, I'm fine."

He sighed and helped her up. "Be careful. If it happens again, find me."

"I will.."

* * *

"Minato~"

"Son of a-"

Mitsuru hugged the bluenette from behind, her breasts cushioning his head. "We haven't had a chance to 'catch up' since you got here."

"Uhhh..." Minato feared the worst for what that meant.

" But don't worry." She smiled. "We're about to fix that..." she whispered.

Minato gulped.

* * *

Mitsuru stepped out of the broom closet, looking satisfied. Minato, however, spilled out of the closet with his shirt halfway unbuttoned, lipstick on his neck and a limp in his step.

"Ah~. That was quite refreshing." The student council president said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Minato shuddered.

She chuckled. "I'll see you later. Au revoir~" She walked away.

Minato, feeling dirty, fell to the floor, shivering.

* * *

"Hey." Akihiko looked concerned for his underclassman with concern. "You okay? Heard they had to take you to the nurse."

"It was a horrible accident..." Minato muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said, getting his sword, evoker and armband out of his closet. "I'm fine now. I just wanna kill this shadow and get some sleep."

"I hear ya."

Minato, Yukari, and Junpei walked down to the train station. Yukari was clinging to Minato's arm, while Junpei looked bored. "Get a room, you two."

Yukari ignored him and smiled up at Minato.

The bluenette just stared ahead, trying not to acknowledge her. Soon, Mitsuru rode in on her motorcycle. Just her presence alone was enough to send chills up Minato's spine.

"The shadow in somewhere in the train up ahead." Mitsuru explained. "Fortunately, since we're in the dark hour, it won't be able to move."

"That's good for us..." Minato said, walking in the direction Mitsuru said it would be in.

Mitsuru and Yukari shared a glare with each other for a split second before the latter followed Minato.

Junpei scratched his head. "Is everything-

"None of your business, go." Mitsuru said, cutting off Junpei.

* * *

"Hm. A couple of shadows up ahead." Minato reached for his evoker, mentally equipping Thanatos.

"I got it!" Yukari said, summoning Angel.

Junpei snickered. "What the hell is a dainty little healing persona gonna d-

Red orbs built up energy around the shadows, then suddenly detonated in several powerful explosions. the train car was intact, but the attack definitely shook it and cracked some of, if not all of the windows.

"Don't mess with the **night queen**." Yukari said, glaring at Junpei.

"Yeah..." He said, shivering, taking cover with Minato behind the train seats. "No problem..."

"Takeba, refrain from doing such reckless things!" Mitsuru yelled from her communicator. "Are you trying to blow up the train?"

"I was just..." She groaned. "Whatever, forget it."

"You missed one."

"Huh?" Yukari turned around and a lone shadow was staring at the three.

Junpei smirked. "I got this one." He jumped up from his hiding spot and attemped to strike the creature, he missed and it ran off. "Son of a..." He chased it.

"Junpei, wait!"

"Look out!"

Orpheus telos blocked an incoming shadow that was heading towards Yukari.

" **Mahama**!" Yukari's angelic persona flapped its wings and the shadows were surrounded with light, they quickly turned to dust.

"Nice."

She blushed.

" **Ardhanari**!" Junpei yelled. Hell biker was roasting three shadows to a crisp.

"Junpei!"

"Ha!" Junpei smirked. "See that?"

"Yeah ,but-"

The car shook.

"We're moving?!"

"It must be the shadow's doing." Mitsuru said through her headset. "Find it and destroy it before it eventually crashes into another train!"

"Crashes!?"

Minato ran to the next train car. "Thanatos!" The wildcard's current persona attacked the shadows guarding the door and kicked the door in.

"Woah..."

"Oh dear."

"I've never seen anything like this..."

Before them was a bare-chested female shadow with a empress mask on her face.

"Let's just kill it and go home." Minato said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Junpei said. "Hell biker!"

"Same here." Yukari added. "Angel!"

Their personas attacked and did minor damage. Annoyed, the Empress shadow casted mabufu, pushing them all back against the wall.

"Dammit..."

"I don't have enough energy for another night queen spell..."

00000000000

_ ***HERO 3RD PERSONA MOD***

 **_*HERO 3RD PERSONA ABILITIES***

00000000000

Minato felt something change within himself.

"I am thou...I giveth thee the **spring of life**..." Minato's wounds were healed. He summoned a new persona.

Junpei reacted as if he was just slapped in the face.

"Trismegistus!" The newly emerged persona spread it metallic golden wings and a white mass of almighty magic formed above the shadow. " **Megidolaon**!"

Trismegistus sent the almighty attack to the shadow, resulting in an explosion, far more destructive than the one Yukari's persona created. Hell biker and Angel had to shield their human users, Minato, however, was safe, since he was the one who casted the spell. After that, the room was black with ash and the shadow was gone.

Yukari was speechless.

Junpei had still felt like Minato offended him, for some reason.

Minato ran to the controls and pulled the emergency break. The train came screeching to a halt.

"Good job, Minato." Mitsuru praised. "As messy as it is, you still managed to do it."

"Yeah..." Minato thought about his new persona, and why it felt so...different.

"Phew." Yukari got up. "Let's get outta here."

Minato nodded and the three left.

* * *

Status:

Minato Arisato: Standard one-handed sword

Persona(s) equipped: Orpheus Telos, Thanatos, Trismegistus

Orpheus Telos skills: (unknown)

Thanatos skills: Mudo, Death, infinite endure

Trismegistus skills: Megidolaon(Eliz. vari )

0000000

Yukari Takeba: Standard bow

Persona equipped: Angel

Angel skills: Media, Night Queen

0000000

Junpei Iori: standard katana

Persona equipped: Hell hiker

Hell biker skills: Agidyne, Ardhanari

* * *

A/N: Here's a question for my readers. Which one do you guys n' gals like more? Funny stuff/glitches + Minato's relationship stuff during the day and persona modding at night? Or just all of that thrown in and can happen at every/any time? I already have the major stuff planned out, I just wanna know if the stuff in between is good enough. Lemmie know in the reviews ;)

PS, if the nonsense stuff in this story isn't you cup of tea, I have another Persona story if you wanna read that. And one last thing. This is my most viewed/liked/followed story...THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE AWESOME!


	6. Chapter 6

During lunch, Minato managed to find a place to eat in peace in the library, away from his 'old friends and girlfriends'. He took the moment to think about it all.

 _"Why the hell do they know me?"_ He thought. _"HOW the hell do they know me?"_ He took a bite of his sandwich. _"I've only ever been here twice. This year and..."_ His mind wandered as he mentally paused, trying not to think of the accident on the bridge too much.

"There you are."

Minato was about to mentally curse before seeing that the person that spotted him was Akihiko. Thank God. Akihiko was one of the few that wasn't on his ass 24-7, so he was alright in Minato's book.

"Hey, sempai."

Akihiko smiled, putting a hand on the blunette's shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Pretty quiet today. I just hope I can keep it like that."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that..."

Minato thinks for a moment. "Sempai. Can I be honest about something?"

"Anything man. Go ahead."

"I know this sounds strange, but...what exactly _happened_ when I was here? And _after_ I left?" Hopefully, he would get some answers this time.

"Huh? Why ask that? You seriously couldn't have forgotten everything."

"A lot's happened that I can't explain." He lied.

"Well, every full moon, we took down a powerful shadow. And in the meantime as we waited for the next full moon, we went to Tartarus, so we could reach the top. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah." He lied again.

"Then...Shinji almost died."

 _"Who's Shinji?"_ Minato thought.

"He was shot, the..." He paused.

"Sempai?" Minato looked up at his upperclassman. He reached over to tap his shoulder. "You alri-

* * *

-ERROR! TRYING TO FIND THE PROBLEM...-

"Motherffffff..." The player sighed and reload the file.

* * *

"-Then, Shinji was admitted to the hospital." Akihiko explained. "A little bit after you left, he recovered. Lives by himself now."

"...I'm sorry, what was that last part?" There was that dammed confusion again. "Was he shot? I thought you were about to say that."

"Hm? No. He wasn't shot. He took a nasty hit from a shadow that night, that's all. I think the dark hour ended soon after, so we couldn't heal him."

"Oh...I see."

"Any other questions?"

"A few. What happend after we got to the top of Tartarus?"

Akihiko looked up, thinking back to when it first happened. Back when the fall happened.

"It's fine if you rather not say."

"..."

"What about after that?"

"Graduation." He responded.

 _"What?"_ "Wait, I wasn't here for my first year."

"Yeah, it was your second yea-

* * *

-ERROR!-

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

The scene was reloaded.

"You and the other transfer student travelled for the summer, I think."

"Other transfer student...?"

"Yeah, uh...damn, forgot his name. But you two left together after the ceremony was over. That much I remember."

 _"Yay. Another friend..."_ "Alright. Second...please don't tell anyone about what I'm about to ask."

"Lips sealed. "

"Okay...what's with all the girls in this damn school?"

"...I don't get what'cha mean."

"How all of them are so damn clingy?"

He chuckled. "Guess you have some fangirls like I did." He got up. "You'll get used to it. And they'll eventually calm down."

 _"I don't want to get used to it. I want them to fuck off..."_

"Well, see ya."

"Bye."

* * *

000000000

*ALL PARTY MEMBERS UNLOCKED

000000000

* * *

After dodging his girlfriends, Minato was the first to get home.

"Food. Bed. Maybe Tartarus." Minato went to the kitchen and looked to see what was there to eat. Nothing interesting. He closed the fridge and heading back to the foyer. There, a blonde girl with strange headphones stared at him.

"..."

"Uh...hi?"

No response. Just a dead, thousand-yard stare that felt robotic, in a way.

"I'll...just be going, then..." Minato quickly ran upstairs. _"GODDAMMIT!"_ he mentally shouted. _"ANOTHER FUCKING ONE!"_

* * *

Later that evening, someone knocked at Minato's door. He responded with a groan and a "Leave me alone..."

"No can do, man." replied Junpei. "Sempai's calling a team meeting."

"Fine..." He got up and quickly put his uniform on, since he assumed this had to do with Tartarus. He went up to the command room where everyone but the kid, Fuuka, and blonde girl from earlier were there.

"We have a critical mission at hand." Mitsuru said. "Yamagishi is trapped within Tartarus."

This caught Minato's attention. He liked Fuuka. She had an obvious crush on Minato like the rest, but she didn't smother him to death over it. She was shy, which let the bluenette have his personal space. "Fuuka?"

"Yes. We'll be heading into Tartarus tonight to rescue her."

"How did this happen?"

Akihiko sighed. "Someone locked her in the gym."

"That Natsuki bitch..."

"We'll deal with her afterwards. For now, let's prepare for the mission."

* * *

Junpei, Minato, and Akihiko snuck into the school through the gym. Once midnight struck, Tartarus formed once more.

"Dammit..." Minato cursed, slaying another shadow. _"Why the hell did we have to be separated?"_ ' Minato thought. The static in his ear due to communications with Mitsuru were out of range wasn't helping either. As he ran, he could've swore he saw the blonde girl from earlier out of the corner of his eye. He quickly tuned around. She was gone. "The fuck...?" he whispered.

"Minato-san?"

"Ahh!" Minato jumped back.

"I'm feeling great today, let's go." It was the kid from last time. The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Thank god it's just you...Yeesh. Nearly gave me a heart attack...Wait...when did you even get here?"

He stood silently.

"Well?"

Nothing.

"Say something, dammit!"

"I'm feeling great today, let's go."

Before Minato could throttle the little punk by the throat, he heard someone's voice,faintly

"Hello...? Is someone there?" Fuuka. _"Thank god..."_ Thought Minato. Ignoring the boy, Minato continued on, following Fuuka's voice with the boy following. The two found Fuuka in a corner, hiding.

"Fuuka?"

The young teen looked up, and instantly embraced her hero. "Minato...I was so scared." She sniffled.

Minato flinched, getting hugs from too many people, at too many times in a day, but soon retuned the gesture. "Come on. Stay close to me."

She nodded, blushing a little. "I knew you would save me...I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." She sighed. "Am I really worth all that trouble..?"

"Hey." He gave a stern look. "Don't."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me on this. Don't. You don't wanna think like that. Take it from someone that's had it rough." Minato held her hand, causing her to blush immensely. "You don't need to fall down as far as I have. Almost no going back at that point..." He remembers the bridge. "Come on. Let's find the others and get out."

"O-okay..."

He turned to the kid. "Don't speak. Just have my back out here while we look for Junpei and Sempai."

"I'm feeling great today. Let's go."

"...Little shit."

They walk, occasionally slaying some shadows here and there while protecting Fuuka. Eventually, they run into Junpei and Akihiko. "There you guys are. I found Fuuka and the kid."

"Kid?"

"What kid?"

"The kid next to m-" He sighed. "Forget it. Let's go." The crackling of the communicators came back immediately, to Minato's distain.

"Arisa-!" The vaguely heard Mitsuru shout. "-hiko!" "Is anyo- there?"

"Mitsuru? What happened?"

"Shadows in th-" The transmission cut off

"Shit!" Akihiko clenched his fists. "Come on! We gotta go!"

The group reaches a teleporter and return to the main floor where Yukari and Mitsuru are at the mercy of two large shadows. One tall and thin, wearing a black outfit resembling that of a king and one short and fat, with some sort of chamber door attached to the stomach. The Emperor and the Empress.

"Two big ones." Akihiko smirked, getting ready to fight. "Minato, Junpei. Let's get the girls to safety, then kick their asses!"

"Hell biker!" Junpei's persona rammed into the emperor shadow, then blasted the empress shadow with an agidyne.

"Pixie!" Minato drew the small persona from the sea of his soul and healed Yukari and Mitsuru with dia spells. Rising to their feet, they both ran to the bluenette's side.

"Merci, mon amour."

"Thanks, Minato."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Protect Fuuka. Me and the guys will handle them." Minato joined Akihiko, the kid and Junpei. He noticed the the shadows did something...strange. A strange light began to shine on them.

"Let's light 'em up!" Junpei summoned hell biker once more, unleashing another Ardhanari. This time, however, the spell didn't effect them in the slightest. "What the hell? Worked a second ago!"

The emperor swung his sword at them, with the boys barely getting out of the way.

"Fuuka, a scan would be appreciated!"

* * *

00000000000

* **FUUKA PERSONA MOD**

00000000000

* * *

Fuuka clasped her hands together "Come forth and aid us..." and summoned a large six-winged blue-skinned demon.

Minato paled, seeing the behemoth sprouting from the depths of Fuuka's soul. "The fuck is that?!"

"Fuuka's persona, Lucifer, duh." Quipped Junpei.

 _"HOW IN THE FUCK?!"_ Minato mentally shouted. " _But she...she's so sweet and innocent..."_

The prince of darkness stared down the shadows.

"The emperor is now weak to direct strikes. And the empress is weak to electrical attacks."

"Gotcha covered! Hell biker, fatal strike!"

"Persona!"

Ken's persona casted a spell to lower the emperor shadow's defense, leaving Junpei's persona to ram it, knocking it down.

"Ziodyne!" Akihiko's persona sent down a large bolt of lighting, blasting the empress and making her fall.

"Let's go!" Minato, Junpei, Akihiko and Ken rushed the shadows in an all-out attack, dealing a considerable amount of damage. The shadows stood up, with the light shining on them again.

"Their atributes have changed!" Fuuka's dark persona glared at them, searching for their weaknesses, and giving Minato an unsettling feeling. "The emperor is weak against ice, and the empress is weak to fire!"

"Guess it's on me." Minato tried something different. He focused on his ice spells and how strong he could make them. He thought of his 'Frost' personas. **"King and I."** he pulled the trigger. Jack Frost snowmen landed ontop of the emperor, crushing it.

"Nice trick."

"Tch. Whatever." Junpei sent hell biker to the empress shadow with another agidyne, finishing it off.

"Well, that's that." Akihiko dusted himself off. "Mission accomplished."

"Yes..." Fuuka hugged Minato again. "Thank you..."

"Y-yeah..." _"The one girl who I thought was normal..."_ Minato didn't know what to make of Fuuka anymore.

* * *

Status:

Minato Arisato: Standard one-handed sword

Persona(s) equipped: Orpheus Telos, Thanatos, Trismegistus

Orpheus Telos skills: (unknown)

Thanatos skills: Mudo, Death, infinite endure

Trismegistus skills: Megidolaon(Eliz. vari )

0000000

Yukari Takeba: Standard bow

Persona equipped: Angel

Angel skills: Media, Night Queen

0000000

Junpei Iori: standard katana

Persona equipped: Hell hiker

Hell biker skills: Agidyne, Ardhanari, fatal end

0000000

Akihiko Sanada: Boxing Gloves

Persona equipped: Take-Mikazuchi

Take-Mikazuchi skills: Ziodyne

0000000

Fuuka Yamagishi: Navigator

Persona equipped: Lucifer

Lucifer skills: Full analysis


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, dear readers! This is Tj, back from the dead! I haven't forgotten about you all. I'll be honest, I've been burned out up until recently, but now my creative itch is slowly returning to me. I want to return to writing stories, raising my page from the dirt and become more active like I used to be. That being said, some of my stories will be edited, just to clean up some old chapters before I add new ones. Once "Cheatsona" is revamped and completed, "Fire Emblem: The Outrealm Hero" will be the main focus. Maybe I'll look for a beta reader to help me review some things before I post, or not. I dunno. But anyways, thank you for your time and have a nice day.

* * *

Minato yawned as he exited the classroom. As he walked down the hallway, he felt a presence…as if he was being followed….He turned around and saw the blonde girl from the dorms. He sighed. "Fuck it." He walked over to her, ready to get the expected kisses and hugs over with.

"Hey."

Silence.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Huh…. Are you-

Just then, the blonde quickly turned away from Minato and ran away, down the hall, confusing the bluenette to no end. He could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes. He considered following after her before being hugged from behind.

"There you are!" Yukari said.

The wildcard sighed. "Hey, Yukari."

"Did something happen?"

"To be honest…I don't know."

She saw the blonde in the distance and shrugged. "Eh, whatever. C'mon, classes are over. Let's go somewhere." She pulled him by the arm, to Minato's displeasure. As they headed to the exit, they were stopped by Yuko.

"Minato, I….Oh. Takeba?"

"Nishiwaki." Yukari said in a near-deadpan tone. "What is it? Minato and I were leaving. If you have something to say, hurry it up."

"Yeesh, harsh much, Yukari?" Minato quipped, earning a tight squeeze on the arm from the unsightly pink sniper. "Ow!"

"Hey! You're hurting him!"

"Mind your business, Nishiwaki." She said, coldly. She walked, pulling Minato along.

* * *

Yukari dragged Minato to a restaurant in the mall. The forced date had to be the dullest experience the wildcard had to have experienced. He spent most of the time listen to Yukari ramble on about her problems. School, mom issues, complaints about Mitsuru, etc. Minato mentally sighed. He really wished he could do _anything_ else right now.

"Hey!"

"Hm?! W-what?"

"Were you even listening? I swear you weren't like this when you had t-

"STOP!"

Yukari was startled by her boyfriend's sudden outburst. "W-what?"

"J-just…don't bring up anything from last year." Pleaded the bluenette. He's picked up on the pattern of people remembering then immediately forgetting everything, so he wants to avoid that confusion whenever possible. "Let's just…talk about something else…anything else."

"Uh..okay?" Yukari calmed down a bit…but looked somewhat worried. "Can I ask why?"

"Rather not talk about it right now."

"Oh…okay."

* * *

The rest of the date was relatively quiet. The two ended up leaving early, heading back to the dorm. Yukari walked past Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei without a word.

"'Sup dude?"

"Hey…"

"Is Takeba alright?"

"Dunno…I think she'll be fine. But, in any case, let's head out to Tartarus tonight."

"Very well."

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright then."

Minato looked over and saw the kid again at the dinner table. He had considered walking over to let him know but decided against it. He doubted the kid would give him any legitimate response outside of the usual one line he seems to like spouting. With that, Minato walked upstairs. As he heads for his room, he felt an... intimidating aura, only getting stronger as he approached the door to his room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in.

Fuuka was sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Dammit…" He entered the room, sighing as he casually tossed his schoolbag to the floor and walked to his bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and poked Fuuka on the cheek to wake her up. "Hey….Hey!" by the fifth poke, Yamagishi's hand almost instantly latched onto Minato's wrist, startling the young man. An unnatural smile crept onto Fuuka's face. She let out a small giggle.

"Hello, Minato.~"

"Uh…hey, Fuuka. What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you." She tilted her head ever so slightly. "Where were you?"

"Yukari wanted to take me somewhere…" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh….she did?" Fuuka looked a bit said. "I hope you and I will get to do _something together_ one day soon."

"Uh…" He was a bit put off by the way she mentioned that. "Sure…maybe?"

She blushed, sitting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I have you here, Minato…." she hugged him.

"Uh-huh…W-we're heading to Tartarus tonight. You should get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." She laid back down, pulling Minato down with her, resting her head on his chest, to the young man's distain.

" _Why? Just why me…?"_ He thought, miserably.

* * *

The dark hour finally came and SEES headed out to Tartarus. Minato looked absolutely drained of life as he had Fuuka hugging his left arm and Yukari holding the right arm. Junpei groaned in a mix of annoyance and jealousy, Akihiko healed the case containing Minato's sword for him while they walked. He felt bad for the kid but couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The kid was nowhere to be found, for some reason. Mitsuru kept her eyes forward and her expression as emotionless as possible. She finally broke her silence at the gate.

"Takeba, Yamagishi. Release Arisato. Now." Her cold tone was apparent.

"Aww…" Fuuka did as instructed. Yukari, however, held on tighter.

"You're not the boss of me." She snapped back, earning a dangerous glare from the redhead that struck fear into young Arisato.

"Yukari. Please?" Minato almost pleaded.

Angry, Yukari let go. "Whatever…"

"Good." Said Mitsuru. "Now then, I'll be accompanying you from now on."

Yukari got steamed by that, while Minato paled.

0000000000

"Hmm…" The player pondered. "Maybe I could…" they began to type.

CHEAT FILE:

 ***JUNPEI PERSONA MOD**

 ***AKIHIKO PERSONA MOD**

 ***MITSURU PERSONA MOD**

0000000000

Minato felt a shift in arcana, similar to when he changes his personas. "Did you…?"

"Hm? Something wrong, Minato?"

"Uh…" He shook his head. "Forget it. Junpei, Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-sempai are with me. Yukari, stay with Fuuka in case shadows show up at the entrance again."

"Whatever."

The group took the teleporter on the ground floor to their most recent explored area. There, the gate to the next section of the current area had disappeared, letting them continue on their way. They eventually run into a small handful of shadows.

"Four shadows." Said Fuuka. "They're relatively weak, though."

"All I needed to hear!" Akihiko took out his evoker, summoning his persona. "Persona!" Instead of Take-mikazuchi, the young man summoned Black Frost, baffling Minato. "Knock 'em down! **Primal Force!** "

The demonic snowman began to wind up a punch. It spun comedically towards its target and slammed it's fist down onto it, causing it to fade on contact in a quick flash of light.

" _What the hell?"_ Minato thought. _"How can Akihiko-sempai change personas? Does he have some sorta deal with Igor too?"_

Junpei locked eyes with his target. "Make way for the ace! Oberon!" He summoned a new persona as well, though instead of being shocked, Minato snickered a bit, seeing the somewhat-threatening Hell Biker being replaced with the Fairy King. "Hit 'em with a **deathbound!** " In response, Oberon slammed his blade into the ground, causing a shockwave that killed two shadows.

Mitsuru stepped forward. "Impressive, Iori, but you missed one." She summoned her persona, a woman wearing a white leotard with devil wings and matching tail. "Lilim, **Life drain**." On command, the persona flew up close to the shadow, giving it a kiss on the head. Said kiss began to make the shadow almost wither up and crumble into dust.

The parallels that Minato drew from the persona and Mitsuru were enough to make him visibly shudder

"Looks like that's all of them." Fuuka said. "Let's move on."

Dismissing her persona, Mitsuru walked over to Minato, taking his hand. "Mon amore?"

He flinched. "H-huh?"

"Shall we continue?"

"Y-yes. Let's go." He managed to get his hand free, quickly walking ahead before the flashbacks of the closet could further poison his mind.

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Minato Arisato: Standard one-handed sword**

 **Persona(s) equipped: Orpheus Telos, Thanatos, Trismegistus**

 **Orpheus Telos skills: (unknown)**

 **Thanatos skills: Mudo, Death, infinite endure**

 **Trismegistus skills: Megidolaon(Eliz. vari )**

 **Yukari Takeba: Standard bow**

 **Persona equipped: Angel**

 **Angel skills: Media, Night Queen**

 **Junpei Iori: standard katana**

 **Persona equipped: Oberon**

 **Oberon skills: Deathbound**

 **Akihiko Sanada: Boxing Gloves**

 **Persona equipped: Black Frost**

 **Black Frost skills: Primal Force**

 **Fuuka Yamagishi: Navigator**

 **Persona equipped: Lucifer**

 **Lucifer skills: Full analysis**

 **Mitsuru Kirijo: Standard Rapier**

 **Persona equipped: Lilim**

 **Lilim skills: Life Drain**

* * *

A/N: Man, it feels good to be back! Like I said, if anyone notices anything weird with the previous chapters, they are being updated and cleaned up. It's been a while since I've written anything, so let me know on what needs to be improved. Also, I have a poll up on my main page concerning this story. It's just a vote on if I should include some _"aesthetic changes"_ to further torture our favorite wildcard. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a good one!


End file.
